


comes back to you

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Wears Glasses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Stoyd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want us-“ he gestures at the four of them, looking over the top of the frames at one of his boyfriends, eyebrows raised, “-to dress up as the Marvel superheroes for Lydia and Erica’s party?”</p><p>Stiles purses his lips and nods adamantly. He wanders over to the soft, blue couch, slotting himself between Boyd and Braeden, and presses a quick kiss to each of their cheeks. Braeden rolls her eyes at Derek as he shakes his head in confusion at Stiles.</p><p>“You don’t even like Marvel,” Derek says blandly while Stiles weasels his way under Boyd’s arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comes back to you

**Author's Note:**

> written for day one of stoyd week 2.0: halloween
> 
> edit: it has been pointed out to me that wolverine is marvel (not dc), so i'm changing the wording! (idk man just roll with it) 10/31 10:03 am.

Derek stares at Stiles in disbelief, the book in his hand abandoned, his thick-framed, black reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. “You want us-“ he gestures at the four of them, looking over the top of the frames at one of his boyfriends, eyebrows raised, “-to dress up as the Marvel superheroes for Lydia and Erica’s party?”

Stiles purses his lips and nods adamantly. He wanders over to the soft, blue couch, slotting himself between Boyd and Braeden, and presses a quick kiss to each of their cheeks. Braeden rolls her eyes at Derek as he shakes his head in confusion at Stiles.

“You don’t even like Marvel,” Derek says blandly while Stiles weasels his way under Boyd’s arm. He pushes his face against Boyd’s chest, looking up at their boyfriend and grinning as he wraps his arm around Boyd’s middle, fiddling with the hem of his hunter green Henley – well, it was really Derek’s Henley, but who was counting.

Braeden looks on fondly, snaking her right hand underneath all Stiles’ layers to squeeze at his bare hip. Stiles puts his free hand on hers, which squishes his face even further into Boyd’s chest. She glances at Derek and meets his baffled eyes. “I think what _grumpy-wolf_ means is that we barely have time to get ready for the party. It’s tomorrow,” she says and Derek’s face loses a bit of that consternation.

Derek’s eyes wander to their boyfriends and Braeden turns to look as well. Boyd is running his free hand through Stiles’ mess of hair, small smile tugging at his lips as Stiles closes his eyes and burrows deeper into his chest. Boyd looks up from Stiles to Derek just as Stiles mumbles, “You’d be Wolverine, Der. Like a _super_ hot Wolverine, and Hugh Jackman is hot, but you’re hot like _burning_.”

Braeden smirks and abandons Stiles’ hip to lean forward on the couch, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. She levels Derek with an intense look of concentration. “You hear that grumpy-wolf?” she teases, tilting her head to the side as if checking him out. “You’re ‘ _hot like burning_.’” She air quotes Stiles.

Derek rolls his gorgeous, multi-colored eyes at her mocking and pulls off his glasses. He sets both them and the book her was reading on the coffee table and leans back into the leather armchair. “So, if I’m Wolverine, what does that make the rest of you?”

But it’s too late, Stiles is already napping against Boyd’s chest, a small puddle of drool seeping into the soft Henley. He’s always a sucker for having his hair played with, goes out like a light within five minutes. The three of them exchange loving, private smiles at seeing their boyfriend letting himself be vulnerable in front of them.

It took some time before Stiles was comfortable letting his guard down at all, much less in the presence of the three people who – besides Scott and his father – he cared about the most. He was constantly worried about the next baddie that could come and get them. With time though, he realized that they were all adults and could defend themselves properly – or rather, they browbeat him until he gave in.

Now that things were settled down and they’d been together for more than a year, almost two, they let their guards down collectively. Every now and then a rogue werewolf would slide through the borders, but they handled it. They always did, and they didn’t feel the need to be quite as vigilant as they once were.

They could enjoy the small things, like Braeden bringing them each their coffee the particular way that they liked it in the mornings, Boyd cooking them their favorites when he was free from school, Stiles entertaining them with stories from the precinct, Derek dragging them to the farmer’s market on Sundays to pick up fresh meats and produce because they smelled and tasted better. He’d insisted on more than one occasion that if Stiles and Braeden could smell like he and Boyd could that they wouldn’t eat the food from the grocery store either.  

Things were nice, less complicated, though you’d think it would be more complicated with four instead of only two people in a relationship, but it wasn’t. It suited them. They fit together like a perfect puzzle, each person bringing out the best in the others person, Derek’s abrasiveness met well with Boyd’s nonchalance and Braden’s steady calm met Stiles’ infallible anxiety with the grace of an experienced hunter. It wasn’t fiery with passion all the time, nor was it sedate. They gave each other space and filled the time with work and school and their lives. But they always came back to each other at night, with a kiss or a hug or a private smile.

It always comes back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
